


As Mine See It

by Bexless



Series: do as I say, not as I do [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Gerard, collaring.</p><p>Podfic by Podklb <a href="http://podklb.livejournal.com/13982.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Mine See It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Olivia Circe :)

They’re in bed, Gerard curled up around Frank, pressing soft kisses to the bruises on his throat. Frank taps his cheek to get his attention and says, “I want to wear it out.”

Gerard kisses him again, slow and thoughtful. “Your collar?”

Frank flushes a little, and nods. “I want to wear it out,” he says again.

Gerard props himself up on one elbow and makes Frank look at him. “Outside the bedroom?”

“Outside the house,” Frank says firmly, lifting his chin. He nods when Gerard looks hard into his eyes.

“We’ll see,” Gerard says, and Frank smirks like he already knows that’s a yes. Gerard pinches the inside of his thigh, hard. Frank presses his face into Gerard’s shoulder.

The one they use to play with in private won’t work, Gerard thinks later, running his fingers over it as he packs the toys away. It’s too conspicuous, with the wide strap Gerard can use to pull it tight, tighter around Frank’s neck. This one won’t work, but maybe...hmm.

He makes Frank wait a while. Weeks, actually, and he doesn’t use the collar on Frank at all in the meantime, no matter how much he begs. And he does. Beg. Gerard needs to think about it, though, he needs to think about it when he isn’t faced with Frank writhing and mewling underneath him, because Gerard can’t refuse him anything when he’s like that. He can’t refuse him anything most of the time, actually, but it’s his job to be rational about this, so he waits, and he thinks.

He thinks about it at weird times, too, when he’s in a phone meeting with Scott or at the grocery store choosing vegetables or emailing Mikey – he doesn’t talk to Mikey about it, though, even though he wants to. He doesn’t think Frank would really give a shit, and for all Gerard knows Frank’s already told Mikey about himself, but that’s – it’s for him to tell, if he wants to, not Gerard. It’s one thing to want something, it’s another for everyone else to know you need it.

He’s on the couch watching TV with Frank when he decides. Frank is sitting forward with his elbows braced on his knees, and when Gerard slides a hand up his back and lets his fingers stroke under Frank’s hair, Frank shivers just a little, dropping his chin to his chest. Gerard’s fingers slide further, and he wonders if Frank would do this in front of people, if he’d respond in the same way, if he’d behave. What Gerard would have to do to him if he didn’t.

It was Frank’s idea, anyway.

Gerard waits for the commercial break, then asks, “Why do you need other people to see it?”

Frank scrunches his mouth up. Gerard can almost see the question rolling around inside his head. He says, “I don’t need them to. I want them to, I guess.”

Gerard touches the tattoo under his ear. “We’d go somewhere familiar. Safe. There might be people that know you.”

Frank tips his cheek against Gerard’s fingers, not saying anything.

“What if someone asks you about it?” Gerard says. “What if they get too close and it freaks you out?”

“They won’t,” Frank shrugs, unconcerned. “You won’t let them.”

Gerard pulls Frank to him, and tumbles them down onto the floor without even bothering to turn off the TV.

Two days later, Gerard stands in the kitchen. He tests the edge of the new collar against his thumb, then reaches down and gives his cock a squeeze, already hard just from thinking about putting it around Frank’s neck.

He can hear Frank crashing around upstairs – talking to himself and the dogs, singing a few bars of a song he likes, then yelling, “Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard, how many times I gotta tell you not to leave water all over the fucking floor when you take a shower? You trying to kill me? Fuck.”

Gerard squeezes his cock again, pets himself a little through his jeans. He tucks the collar in his pocket and calls, “Frank. Come here to me, please.”

Frank appears in the doorway a few moments later. He takes one look at Gerard, then clasps his hands behind his back.

“Come here,” Gerard says again, and Frank crosses quickly to stand in front of Gerard. Gerard checks his outfit over quickly – it’s good, his jeans are snug and his T-shirt has a high enough collar, and is loose and long over his hips. Gerard reaches into his pocket. “I have a gift for you.”

Frank’s eyes go wide when Gerard shows him the collar, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s too good for that. He bows his head, though, and Gerard luxuriates in it for a second, before lifting his hands and settling the collar into place. It’s fairly narrow, and flared slightly so it sits comfortably in the place where Frank’s neck meets his shoulders. The strap is black and the buckle is steel and it clacks satisfyingly when Gerard snaps it closed. “Lift your head.”

Frank does. He’s breathing fast and his cheeks are pink already. Gerard runs his fingers over the collar, tests the fit by slipping his thumb underneath. He tugs on the clasp at the back; not sharp but not gentle. Frank’s head jerks back a little further, and his eyes never leave Gerard’s.

“If anyone speaks to you,” Gerard says clearly, “you can respond as normal. If I speak to you I expect you to answer me. But you will be silent unless someone else initiates a conversation, is that clear?”

“Yes,” Frank says.

“If I touch you, you may reciprocate,” Gerard goes on. “You are not to touch me or yourself otherwise, do you understand me?”

Frank licks his lips. He swallows and Gerard can see his Adam’s apple shift, see the collar ride up and down. “Yes.”

“You are not to leave my side unless I tell you to.” Gerard settles Frank’s T-shirt into place. It doesn’t hide the collar, but it masks it. “Safe word is strawberry. Let me hear you say it.”

Frank almost - _almost_ \- rolls his eyes. Not quite, though. “Strawberry.”

Gerard pulls him in fast and kisses him, hard, teeth in his lower lip and tugging sharply, enough that Frank will know Gerard isn’t fooled.

  
Frank keeps his hands to himself in the car; clasped loosely between his knees. He tries to hold Gerard’s hand when they get out, and Gerard grabs his wrist and digs his thumb in, hard, right in the soft place between the bones until Frank’s biting his lip not to cry out. He has to touch Frank when they get inside the store, though – he can feel the nervous energy coming off Frank in waves, and when he settles his hand low on Frank’s back, Frank pushes into it gratefully.

“Hey, Walt,” Gerard calls, steering Frank towards the new releases.

Walt looks over from behind the counter, and his face creases up into a big, crinkly smile. “Hey, fellas. Frankie, I haven’t seen in you in forever, man, how’ve you been?”

“Good,” Frank replies easily. Gerard rewards him by letting him press a little closer. “Busy, you know how it is.”

“I know, I do know,” Walt says, nodding his head. He goes back to his book, and Gerard brings Frank with him to stand near the back of the store. They’re hidden from the door, here, and the one or two other people moving around the shop.

Gerard browses the comics for a while, enjoying the feel of Frank, tense and happy next to him. Frank’s being so good, he doesn’t talk or try to touch Gerard. Gerard leans over and puts his lips almost against Frank’s ear. “You know how good you look, wearing that for me?”

Frank smiles; he clamps down on it right away, pinches his lips together to control it, but Gerard’s close enough to see it anyway. “Do I?”

“You know you do.” Gerard slides his hand up Frank’s spine and lets his fingers sneak under the collar, pulling it just a little tighter around Frank’s neck. “So fucking pretty. Everyone’s thinking it, Frankie, everyone wants you. But they can’t have you.”

“No,” Frank says, breathless and slightly strained.

“I think maybe they need showing,” Gerard murmurs, pulling on the collar a little more, just a little more. “Maybe I ought to take the shirt off you so they can see that you belong to someone. Maybe get you down on your knees – and you’d do it, too, wouldn’t you? You’d do anything I told you to, no matter who’s around to see.”

Frank’s breath is shaky and rapid and rough. “Yes.”

Gerard hums and dips his head, kissing the skin on Frank’s throat where it’s pinched white under the collar. “Is that what you want, though? Do you want them all to see you? Are you trying to trick me into sharing you, Frankie?”

“No!” Frank shakes his head as much as Gerard’s hold on him will allow – and then Gerard has to let go and step back because fucking Walt pops up out of nowhere and starts talking, continuing a conversation Gerard was having with him last week.

Gerard barely listens – he can’t take his eyes off Frank, who’s staring at the floor and swaying slightly with the shock of Gerard letting him go so suddenly. Gerard gives one-word answers to Walt and reaches for Frank’s hand.

“And I know you agree with me, right?” Walt says to Frank after an eternity. “I know you don’t think the same shit as this jackass over here...”

Walt trails off, his eyes on the collar around Frank’s neck. His shirt has shifted slightly making it more obvious, and Walt kind of smiles, confused. “Hey,” he says, his hand moving up and towards Frank’s shoulder. “Hey, what is that, man, are you wearing a-”

Gerard isn’t even aware of moving, but the next thing he knows his hand shoots out and wraps hard around Walt’s wrist, pinning him in thin air, his outstretched fingers inches from Frank’s neck. Frank is flushed and his eyes are so wide, his breathing rapid and his whole body tense. Walt freezes and turns his eyes on Gerard, confused and wary, and Gerard swallows down the part of him that wants to slap Walt across the face and say _don’t touch, mine_.

“He’s ticklish,” he says instead, then forces himself to let go, unwrapping one finger at a time.

Walt says something, Gerard doesn’t know what, punctuated with nervous laughter. He goes away, and Gerard takes another look at Frank’s red face, the way his throat is working, and leads him out of the store.

Frank is practically vibrating in his seat the whole way home. He doesn’t speak when Gerard gets him inside the house, but he doesn’t move, either, just stands swaying slightly against the wall and biting compulsively on his lip. Gerard breathes slowly, deliberately, forces himself to take his time removing his shoes and his jacket and putting his keys and wallet down, then steps up behind Frank, so close but not quite touching.

“Take your shirt off.”

Frank complies immediately, pulling it over his head and holding it in his hands until Gerard tells him to drop it and turn around. Frank does so, but he keeps his eyes on the floor.

Although the painful blush has faded from when they were in the shop, Frank’s cheeks are still very pink, and the flush travels down over his throat and chest, too. He’s sweating, Gerard can see it shining in the hollow just below the collar. He presses one fingertip there. “Do you want me to touch you, Frankie?”

“Yes.” Frank’s voice is hoarse. He still doesn’t look at Gerard. “Please.”

Gerard laughs, quietly, and trails his finger down to touch one of Frank’s nipples, so hard under his fingertip and Frank jumps when Gerard presses down, rubbing slowly. The collar is black and stark around Frank’s throat, and Gerard admires the way his tattoos wrap around him all the way down to his jeans. He urges Frank to turn around, punishing the petulant whine in Frank’s throat with a swift smack to his thigh, and takes his time tracing the ink on his back too, light and gentle, until Frank is shivering and Gerard can hear how hard he’s working to stay quiet.

“What would you have said if I let him ask, Frankie?” he says, touching his fingertips against the collar, leaning down to breathe over it, hot and wet. Frank shudders and writhes in place; Gerard gives in and pulls him back against his body, letting Frank feel how hard he is, sliding one hand up to lay firm over Frank’s throat, pressing the collar tighter around his neck.

Frank lets out a whimper that rolls through Gerard’s body like a wave, and when he forces out, “Would have said I was yours,” Gerard barely gets his jeans open and his hand around Frank’s cock and permission whispered in Frank’s ear before Frank’s coming, shaking and gasping and pushing into both of Gerard’s hands.

Gerard presses his forehead into Frank’s shoulder and waits for him to come down, stroking him until he whines. He turns Frank around and holds him close, licks over the collar and rubs his hands over Frank’s back. “Okay,” he says. “Okay, Frankie. You did so good, baby, so good. So beautiful, I love you so much.”

Frank clings and breathes shakily. He rolls his head on Gerard’s shoulder and slurs, “Fuck _me_ that was hot.”

Gerard laughs and kisses Frank’s ear. “I didn’t actually plan for it to be over this fast.”

“Sorry,” Frank says, completely unrepentant.

Gerard nuzzles his cheek. “This was just the first time.”

“Mmm,” Frank purrs.

Gerard pets his hair some more. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Frank says, his hand sneaking from Gerard’s hip to press against his cock. Gerard inhales sharply and Frank grins. “But not yet. Pretty much I just want to suck your dick.”

“Whatever you want,” Gerard says indulgently, and leans happily back against the wall as Frank slides eagerly to his knees. He traces the line of the collar and considers unbuckling it. It can wait a little longer, he thinks.

 


End file.
